Sandcastles
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: When asked, "Where do you see yourselves in ten years?" Quinn's mind begins racing. And then she comes to this decision. Ugh, that sucked. Sorry, it's been a while. Song fic based on Kate Voegele's "Sandcastles"


AN: Nothing belongs to me, except a few DVD's and CD's.

I realize _Gravity Happens_ was only released this year, and Quinn was pregnant in 2009, but lets just pretend, shall we? After all, isn't that why we're all here? Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Glancing over at her boyfriend, who stood with his guitar at the ready, she nodded, telling him to start whenever he felt comfortable. In the original version of the song there were other instruments, but they'd practiced this way and she felt certain that the acoustic guitar sounded just fine on its own.<p>

_I got this ticket in my hand, and I got a long, long day ahead. And I got a hell of a lot of reasons to be sad, but I've got a hundred more that keep me coming back._

It was clear from the looks on most of the other student's faces, that they didn't recognise the song; the album it was off was still new, it had only been released a few weeks ago. But a couple of them, she was sure had heard of Kate Voegele, they should have – she'd grown up in Bay Village, just a few towns away, and she had made it big (thanks in part to one of Brittney's favourite shows!) - But weren't aware of her latest album just yet.

_I got these worn out red boots on, and I got a brand new favourite song. And I can name some people who'd say that I got it all wrong, but I know plenty more who've been there all along.__  
><em>

It didn't really surprise her – Rachel and Kurt worshiped larger than life divas – Barbara Streisand, Pattie LuPone. Mercedes was all about Aretha and Alicia. And the rest of the group, for the most part, only listened to what the radio stations or MTV told them was hot right at that moment. Kate was just coming back in, with the new album, so she wouldn't have gained a large amount of publicity yet.

_I'd rather make sandcastles, instead of these wide-world decisions. I knew, I knew it all was catching up to me, yeah._

When she was younger, her parents would take her and Frannie to the beach and the two girls would spend their days making whole kingdoms in the sand – a castle with turrets and a moat to protect the royal family from the enemy, and smaller structures, homes for the commoners to live in, and obey their leader spread out all around the main building.

_And I don't have a plan at all, but I got this six-string religion. And I do, I do believe a song can heal me. It's enough for me, yeah._

Things had been so much simpler then – before Lucy Caboosie, before Quinn Fabray, head bitch of the Cheerios, Before sex changed everything.

Now everything was different, there were many decisions to make and Quinn found herself more and more often wishing she could be that little girl again, playing in the sand.

_I had this picture in my head, of where I oughta be and when. But it's just like the good advice that John gave when he said, "life, it happens while we're busy making plans."_

The only thing that had never even been a real question (for her, at least, Finn did try to ask once) was whether or not she would _have_ the baby. There was no way she would even consider a termination. Not in a million years.

But after that, there had been everything else – tell her parents or not? Let Finn believe he was the father or be honest about her night with Puck? Stay in school and endure the ridicule, the name calling and all the horrible looks? Raise the baby or give it away to a home that could care for it far better than she?

As it turned out, a lot of those decisions had been taken from her, through circumstances beyond her control. But she still had a few choices to make. Puck had stepped up and said he wanted to be with her. With their baby. But she was uncertain, she still wasn't sure they could do it.

_And I would rather make sandcastles, instead of these wide-world decisions. I knew, I knew it all was catching up to me, yeah._

She was running out of time and needed to decide. Allow Puck to be at the birth? Name the baby before handing it off to a grown-up, responsible couple? _Look_ at the baby? There were just so many things to think about.

_And I don't have a plan at all, but I got this six-string religion. And I do, I do believe a song can heal me. It's enough for me, yeah._

That was why this song was such a blessing. The first time Quinn had heard _Sandcastles_, it had sounded like just a fun little tune, but listening closer, she had realised what this song was really about. Everyone had to grow up – there wasn't really a way to avoid it, but, the message from this song was that you could find a way to go about that with your childish optimism, and remember what it was like when you were young and carefree.

She needed to remember that more and more these days, because she was scared. Her life had become so different to how she'd imagined even just a year ago, that sometimes she'd wake up in the middle of the night, completely filled with a cold terror.

_Where I'm laughing is where I'm home, but you know how fast it makes the time go. And there was nothing like the very first time that I saw open road, and wasn't terrified to ride it on my own._

And try as she might, she couldn't see herself in college, or getting married, or preparing a home for her family (either this one or a future possibility) – because everything she'd ever imagined for her life disappeared when she discovered she was pregnant.

_I got my heart in the right place, but that place is millions of miles away. And I suppose I never will know the perfect words to say, but I'll keep searching till they find me one fine day._

When Mr. Schuester had announced the latest glee club assignment – find a song that best describes how you see yourselves in ten years – _Sandcastles_ was the first thing that came to Quinn's mind.

_And I would rather make sandcastles, instead of these wide-world decisions. I knew, I knew it all was catching up to me, yeah._

It expressed exactly how she was feeling. She had no clue what was around the corner for her, the future was a black abyss, and even next week was a frightening thought.

_And I don't have a plan at all, but I got this six-string religion. And I do, I do believe a song can heal me. It's enough for me, yeah, oh, it's enough for me, yeah. __Oh, __it's enough for me, yeah._

When the song finished everyone began clapping, and Mr. Schuester stood, a big smile on his face.

"Even before you gave us this assignment," Quinn began to explain, before anyone else could tell her what they thought, "I'd been spending a lot of time thinking about my future. I still don't have a clue where I'll end up, or what I'll be doing. But I'm starting to think that's ok. Thing's will work out however they work out, and I'll be alright."

With that said, stood up from her seat at the front of the room, and smoothed the fabric of her shirt over her bump.

"That was perfect, Quinn!" the teacher exclaimed, coming across the room towards her, as Puck removed his guitar and took a seat. "Exactly what I had in mind, now, who would like to go next?"

Rachel jumped out of her front row seat and started towards the piano, handing Brad a few sheets of paper. Moments later, the opening notes of "Don't Cry for Me Argentina," began to play and Rachel opened her mouth to belt out her song.

Quinn sat back, next to Puck, and with a hand on her belly, felt completely fine for the first time in a long time, at the idea of her future. It was uncertain and she was convinced it would be scary as hell, getting through the rest of the pregnancy and the labour. Then with everything that was to come afterwards, it would all just be one test of her strength after another, but she was secure in the knowledge that she would be just fine. Even if she had no idea what the hell she was doing.


End file.
